mi mejor amigo y yo
by angeles-sama 99
Summary: como le explicaria que lo amaba ¿tendria ahora su oportunidad? Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Julio "Parejas: Sesshōmaru y Kagome" del foro "Hazme el amor". espero y les agrade.
1. Chapter 1

Hola si estoy por aquí bueno les traigo este ¿one-shot? Bueno eso lo dejo a su criterio ok si por primera vez participare en un foro pero bueno no las entretengo.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mi.  
Advertencia: A.U Occ

Aclaraciones:_Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Julio "Parejas: Sesshōmaru y Kagome" del foro "Hazme el amor"._

* * *

Otro día mas y a sufrir como siempre la tortura de amar a mi mejor amigo, y la única culpable aquí soy yo, si me le hubiera declarado meses atrás incluso años atrás no estaría en esta patética situación, me levanto de la cama perezosa no tengo ganas de asistir este día a la escuela pues para mi mala suerte precisamente hoy, el y su flamante novia cumplen ya cuatro meses, ¿Por qué no le dije que me gustaba?, a pues claro por el maldito y absurdo miedo a ser rechazada, pero ya qué más da, otro día mas otro día menos en fin sé que él no se fijara nunca en mí, bajo a desayunar y mi madre comenta lo de siempre, ni siquiera le prestó atención estoy absorta en mis pensamientos, ¿Qué le dará esta vez? Rosas, chocolates un peluche quizás no lo sé, salgo de casa después de una más que insípida mañana y si ahí está el recargado en su coche esperando como siempre—Kagome vamos siempre tardas tanto—Bufo, ni siquiera lo quiero ver a los ojos—Contéstame tontuela—me pone su palma en la cabeza y yo no lo soporto— ¡Cállate! —el me mira exasperado—Es lo mismo todos los meses—aprieto los puños—ya cállate y dime que le regalaras esta vez a Kagura— él sonríe y se ve más relajado, es raro del sonreír así pero sé que solo lo hace en las ocasiones en las que realmente está feliz—Rosas y un peluche enorme que ya está en su casa—contengo mi enojo— ¿Cuántas rosas esta vez? —me mira serio—ciento veintidós rosas una por cada día que hemos sido novios—suspiro refinadísima—Tu siempre luciéndote Taisho bastardo—el niega—Vámonos ya Kagome—asiento y subimos al auto, conduce 10 minutos hasta que en la entrada del colegio se encuentra ella, mi tristeza crece al ver sus ojos iluminarse ese dorado ahora brilla como el oro al ser fundido, se estaciona y baja y corre al encuentro de la mujer que dice amar, camino lentamente por el patio hasta llegar a la parte de atrás, me trepo en un árbol y ahí me quedo, no pasara nada si falto como todos los meses, el frio ya empieza a hacerse presente pues ya comenzara diciembre todos los días treinta serán y son odiados por mí, un treinta de agosto todo comenzó, un treinta de agosto empezó esta agonía, me recuesto en la rama y saco la gruesa bufanda negra con bordados verde me la coloco y siento su calor emanar, y cierro mis ojos, por lo regular todos los días treinta vengo aquí y me duermo hasta que suena la campana del descanso, entonces bajo a tomar un café y regreso hasta que acaban las clases, mis parpados ya me pesan y me quedo dormida, el timbre me exalta pero no caigo de la rama—Descanso al fin— bajo y voy a la cafetería, pero al llegar encuentro a Sesshomaru llorando ¿Qué ha pasado? Corro a su encuentro—Sesshomaru ¿Qué te pasa? —le toco el hombro y me golpea la mano para alejarla yo me lleno de miedo hasta que el ve quien soy retrocedo temerosa —Kagome lo siento—Niego y me volteo no lo quiero ver, él nunca me había hecho eso, nunca ni por que nos hubiéramos enfadado, comienzo a caminar y el trata de jalarme— ¡Suéltame! —me zafo de su agarre y emprendo carrera ¿Qué le ha pasado?, las lágrimas empañan mis ojos, él nunca lo había hecho, voy por mis cosas y voy a la salida, sin que el vigilante se dé cuenta me salto la barda y salgo, me voy a el centro comercial y me quedo en las bancas en la sección de comida, mi taza humeante de café es mi único consuelo, ¿Qué le hice yo para que me tratara así?, ¿Por qué lloraba? Seco mis lágrimas y le doy un sorbo, su sabor me tranquiliza me quedo ahí y de pronto alguien toca mi hombro y volteo, es el, me alejo rápidamente—Kagome tranquila—tiene los ojos rojos—Lárgate—me mira exasperado—lo siento no era mi intención tratarte así—se sienta al lado mío—pero paso algo que me altero y bueno ya sabes me deprimió un poco, bueno a decir verdad mucho—lo miro interrogante y él sabe que tiene que seguir hablando—Kagura…bueno ella…—sé que tiene un nudo en la garganta pues sus ojos se humedecen—Ella no me quería Kag, todo fue un chiste—mis ojos se abren de sobremanera, ¡esa maldita bruja! —la vi con Bankotsu después de clase de trigonometría—mi enojo pasado se ha ido—Lo siento tú no tienes la culpa, pero estoy enojado—Me pingo de pie y me pongo detrás de él y lo abrazo y coloco una mano en su rostro—vamos llora—sus lágrimas mojan mi mano y se gira y abraza su cara a mi estómago—vamos desahógate, llora como cuando lo hiciste de pequeño—el alza su rostro y me mira con ojos aguados—si como esa vez cuando te caíste y corriste a llorar en mis brazos, cuando teníamos siete años—el asiente y yo sonrío—vamos todo va a sanar como aquella vez —el vuelve a hundir su rostro y sigue llorando silenciosamente, ¡esa bruja me las va a pagar! Ahora todo estará bien mi amor.

Listo no se si les guste y si es asi comenten díganme si le sigo o la dejo ahí solo pueden ser máximo 4 capitulos a si que ya saben no puede ser larga, primera vez que escribo sobre FRIENDSHIP haaaaa Angeles con cara de enamorada, nos leemos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola aquí de nuevo con el segundo capitulo de esta historia, espero y les guste.  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mi.  
Advertencia: A.U Occ  
Cap. 2

El se había tranquilizado ya por fin, le invite un café era algo que compartíamos cuando nos pasaba algo a uno de los dos nos tomábamos un café—Ni se te ocurra—Lo mire extrañada pues sus palabras tan repentinas—No le harás daño—Abrí mis ojos de sobre manera como era capaz de saber lo que estaba tramando, si quiero ir a la universidad y matarla a golpes y bueno no matarla porque es ilegal pero si molerla a golpes—Cállate Sesshomaru yo voy a hacer lo que yo quiera hacer—Frunce el ceño—Ya te lo dije no le harás nada—Me desespera pero esta es una petición que sin duda no acatare—tu no me ordenas nada—él sabe de ante mano que si quiero la golpeo y si no no y ya—Vamos Kagome ya estas grande—ese maldito como puede decir eso—Cállate y tomate tu cappuccino Sesshomaru—el sonríe mientras le daba un sorbo, dejando en sus labios el típico bigote de espuma—J aja Tonto quítate eso—mueve su boca haciendo que se mueva y yo rio aún mas—quítamelo tu—me le acerco tomo la servilleta, el niega con la cabeza—con tu lengua—me sonrojo y me alejo de el, me toma del rostro y junta nuestros labios, abro mis labios y el hace lo mismo, nos comenzamos a besar y disfruto he esperado esto tantos años, se separa de mí y sonríe no sé porque lo hace y de pronto siento como alguien me jala y yo caigo al piso, levanto la mirada y me encuentro a Kagura frente a mi—aléjate de mi novio zorra—me pongo de pie y lo miro, el la está mirando con amor—lo siento mi amor es que eso era una apuesta con Kikyo además hoy cumplimos cuatro meses como te aria eso este día tan especial para los dos, además tú me acabas de engañar con esta—me pongo de pie acomodo mi bufanda y saco mi cartera—No te preocupes Kagome yo pago el café—niego—Yo te lo invite Taisho, nos vemos al rato—me acomoda la bufanda tomo mis cosas y salgo de ahí a paso lento, y cuando estoy lejos los veo, se están besando, y yo no lo soporto más salgo corriendo de ese lugar, por eso lo hizo, solo para darle celos, como pude ser tan estúpida, voy a mi casa y me meto a mi habitación, estaré aquí como todos los días treinta, miro el techo y no hago nada más que acordarme de ese beso, sus labios tan dulces con ese tenue sabor a café, volteo a la ventana y la abro, recuerdo como siempre se trepaba por la pared y entraba por aquí, hasta que la conoció a ella, de ahí dejo de visitarme, me pongo de pie y voy por el violín, me acuerdo cuando él se sentaba y escuchaba lo mala que era tocando, hasta que el la hizo de mi maestro, hasta ese día comencé a tocar un poco mejor, me siento en el borde de la ventana y acomodo el violín en mi hombro y me dejo llevar como lo he hecho estos cuatro meses, en lo que el solo me visita cuando ella no está, esta navidad la pase sola y tal vez mañana que sea año nuevo también, miro la ciudad, dejo de tocar ya que las lágrimas han inundado mis ojos, porque solo me utilizo para eso, yo nunca le habría hecho eso, ahora me doy cuenta de que el ya no es mi amigo y que tampoco lo quiero a mi lado, es la peor traición que alguien me haya podido hacer en toda mi vida, me levanto del borde y está sentado en mi cama—¿Qué haces aquí? —el me ve frio y serio—vengo a disculparme, por lo del beso—hago como que no me interesa—Ya Sesshomaru me da igual, total es para lo único que me buscas—frunce el ceño—Kagome a que te refieres—guardo el violín en el estuche y lo coloco en su lugar—a nada en particular, si te molesto tengo cosas que hacer y además no se supone que hoy son tus flamantes cuatro meses con Kagura, además debes de estar planeando pasar año nuevo con ella—resopla enojada—Para esto ya Kagome, año nuevo y navidad, nos la pasamos juntos—como viene a decirme esto, me le acerco y lo abofeteo—¡como que juntos, me abandonaste ese día, íbamos ir a un baile a casa de tus padres, y nunca pasaste por mí, te espere tres horas imbécil, ese día estuve sola ya que se lo había dicho a mi madre ella se fue y me quede sola en mi casa, con mi vestido, llorando, tú solo me estas utilizando! —se se queda callado, me limpio las lágrimas que han salido sin mi autorización, se pone de pie y con sus brazos me arrincona a la pared—Cállate, no pase por ti porque fui con Kagura y ella ya no me dejo venir para acá—agacho la cabeza, al parecer yo contra ella nunca podre—suéltame por favor—ejerce menos fuerza en su agarre y yo me suelto, corro a la ventana y salto, cállenlo en una pila de nieve y hojas, no me di cuenta cuando había comenzado a nevar, corro y voy a ningún lugar en especial, hasta que me doy cuenta que llegue a un puente, me dejo caer y me quedo ahí, ¿Por qué?, la nieve cae en mi cabello, alzo la mirada y esta cae en mis pestañas, miro mi bufanda, la que él me regalo en mi cumpleaños, sabe que adoro las bufandas, es lo único que me transmite un poco de calor, miro el agua que corre debajo del puente, me quedo ahí, hasta que las farolas se van prendiendo de una en una, hasta iluminar un camino, me paro, tal vez el ya no está en mi casa, camino de regreso, sacudo mi falda, mis piernas están rojas, subo y el sigue ahí, agacho la cabeza resignada—¿Qué quieres? Ya vete—el se pone de pie, me toma del brazo y me arroja a la cama toma mis manos entre las suyas y me besa, me resisto, pero ese sabor le correspondo y se separa de mi y sonríe de forma arrogante— ¿te gusto? —Asiento inconscientemente—me alegro ¿crees que me trague la mentira de Kagura? —asiento y el hace un mohín con los labios—pues no Kagome, no soy tonto y ella no vera la cara, además ya corte con ella, ni tiempo me das de decirte las cosas, así que deja de ser tan tonta y escúchame—asiento—Yo ya sabía que te gustaba…—me sonrojo ¿Cómo que lo sabía? —te escuche decírselo a Sango hace ya como un año, pensé que era una broma pero no era así, con el tiempo me di cuenta de que si era verdad, yo solo comencé con Kagura, porque pensé que ni querías ser mi novia, nunca te lo dije tampoco, además cuando Kagura y yo empezamos tu te distanciaste, asi que deja de hacer berrinche, tu a mí también me gustas—abro mis ojos quiero decir algo pero no me deja—¿quieres ser mi novia? —asiento lentamente y el se pera de la cama, miro por la ventana, soy la novia de Sesshomaru o es un cruel sueño, me pellizca y yo grito y le doy un manazo—¿Qué te pasa? —se ríe y yo hago un puchero—pareces no creer lo que pasa—le pego otro manazo y el me agarra las manos y me jala dándome un beso rápido, le sonrió y el también—deja de ser tan niña—entre cierro los ojos—asi me quieres—niega—asi te amo—sonrio con jubilo me le abalanzo y me abraza—Sesshomaru—me aprieta mas—que tontuela—gruño—bastardo, mañana estars aqui—asiente—pasaremos año nuevo como siempre—asiento—asi como cuando te conoci—sonrio y lo beso, este sin duda es el mejor dia de mi vida.

12:21 am 01/08/14 ¿reviews?

Espero y les guste si este es el segundo díganme quieren el tercero que seria la parte dondese conoieron? Si dicen que si la traeré lo mas rápido que pueda, nos leemos pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola si aquí trayéndoles el ultimo capítulo de esta historia ya saben que participa en un concurso, espero y les haya gustado, sin más preámbulos los dejo leer.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mi.  
Advertencia: A.U Occ  
Cap.3

Se veían a lo lejos en ese inmenso jardín a dos pequeñas figuras jugando con el inmenso labrador de aquella casa—¡vamos Sesshomaru yo lo quiero montar! —el pequeño niño de siete años correteaba a el perro intentando atraparlo para que su dulce acompañante pudiera montarse, se lanzó y al ver que no lo logro se dio por vencido—ya Kagome no puedo se escapa—el perro ladro en señal de burla y salió corriendo para por fin encontrar un poco de paz, la pequeña de cabello azabache rompió en llanto realmente quería montar al perro—Kagome no llores si quieres móntame a mí—el pequeño se puso en de rodilla y apoyo sus manos en el pasto—Vamos Kagome—la niña se subió en su espalda y el comenzó a andar, le costaba algo de trabajo ya que para su edad ella realmente pesaba—Adonde vamos mi lady—la niña señalo con su pequeño dedito el cerezo, el caminaba lento pero seguro, hasta que después de alrededor de cinco minutos llego, la pequeña se bajó y acaricio su cabeza—Gracias Sesshomaru—él se puso de pie dejando ver las manchas verdes en su pantalón—Sesshumaru tu madre nos regañara—el miro sus ropas y asintió lentamente—y si la lavamos—la niña asintió y los dos corrieron a la mansión, entraron con sigilo al cuarto de lavado, el sequito su ropa mientras la niña estaba de espaldas—Kagome y ahora que—la niña volteo y lo encontró con su bata de baño—ahora solo echamos el jabón y listo, los niños montados en el taburete cogieron la caja de jabón y la vaciaron, satisfechos hicieron que la lavadora comenzara a trabajar haciendo espuma como loca, los niños comenzaron a reír y aventarse en la espuma—¡mata a la lavadora Sesshomaru-sama—el niño se montó en ella, hasta que lo tumbo la niña rio—Lavadora-san eres un adversario difícil—, la niña la golpeo y le dolió dio un gritito y Sesshomaru enfureció—Lavadora-sama no la lastimes llévame a mí—la niña se montó en el—amado mío no hagas tonterías—le dio un coscorrón y los dos cayeron al piso riéndose , hasta que la madre se de Sesshomaru entra en la habitación, apaga la lavadora y los mira reprendiéndolos—Sesshomaru ve a cambiarte y tu Kagome hazlo también, si no se resfriaran y en el camino díganle a Kaede que venga a limpiar el desastre, los niños asintieron, haciendo lo que la mayor les había indicado, Sesshomaru saco de su armario uno de los vestidos de Kagome—Con que tú lo tenías—el asintió, la niña lo abraza dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla, la niña se metió al baño, mientras el se cambiaba en el cuarto, ya que ella había acabado salió—Te ves muy linda en ese vestido Kagome—ella solo se sonrojo, tomo la mano del niño y lo miro seria—Sesshomaru promete que de grandes seremos novios porque yo te amo—el niño asintió—como en la película Kagome—ella asintió, el le robo un beso en los labios, tan casto tan puro, los niños bajaron, a ver las caricaturas, y en ese pequeño cuarto había quedado esa inocente promesa.

—Kagome apresúrate—la azabache bajo corriendo—Ya Sesshomaru, es que buyo no se quería meter—el bufo—ese gato algún dia lo voy a amarrar—ella le había dado un golpe—deja a mi gatito—el sonrio—Vamos gatita mia—ella se sonrojo como le decía semejante apodo—Calla, ¿A dónde vamos? —el la miro—vamos a comprarte el collar que te prometí—ella salto de alegría—yei, sabia que tu nunca rompes tus promesas , ¿me cargas? —el suspiro, pero s agacho hasta que ella se pudo montar en su espalda, sabia de ante manos que a ella le gustaba viajar en su espalda, y por eso que el se había ya matado tanto tiempo en el gimnasio para poder complacer esa petición de casi todos los días—Kagome ¿me amas? —ella acerco su cara a su cuello—claro que si Sesshomaru te amo muchísimo—el beso su mejilla y sigio caminando—bajame—el lo hizo—dame la mano—el entrelazo sus dedos—si ais esta mejor mi amor—el se sonrojo por el comentario, era de las pocas veces que ella lo hacia sonrojar—Siempre cumples tus promesas—pronuncio la azabache acercándose aun mas a el—claro que si—

12:42 am 02/08/14 ¿Reviews?  
espero y les haya gustado, es el ultimo capitulo, para mi fue un placer participar en est reto, fue divertido, ya que no sabia que escribir sobre FRIENDSHIP, pero algo se me vino a la cabeza ya saben una de mis muy tontas ideas, nos leemos pronto con la historia de EL DUEÑO DE MI DESTINO, ya saben pasen a leerla y dejen un review ya que me ayudan muchisimo, nos leemos pronto.


End file.
